In order to evaluate the usefulness of a cancer serum index (CSI) in prostatic cancer, we plan to quantitate the level of a-l acid glycoprotein and prealbumin in prostatic cancer patient sera and appropriate control sera. Following separation of these components by discontinuous polyacrylamide gel electrophoresis (PAGE) and quantitation by scanning densitometry, the a-l acid glycoprotein-prealbumin ratio (CSI) will be examined to determine if this measurement correlates with patient status, disease progression and/or prognosis.